Confessing and Maintaining Bonds!
by ManleyTogekiss
Summary: Hello this is my first Fanfiction! In this Diodeshipping story Ash and Clemont must come to terms with their feelings for each other but can they do it without destroying the bond of the Kalos gang? One-shot! UPDATE IMPROVED GRAMMAR AND ADDED EXTRA DETAIL


**Hey this is ManlyTogekiss with my first Fanfiction. I just wanted to say I mean no offense to some of the ships shot down in this Diodeshipping story it's just that sometimes you need to make sacrifices for the needs of the plot.**

* * *

After a tough battle Ash had just received his fifth gym badge by defeating Clemont. Now it is time for Clemont to make sure he's prepared before continuing his travels with Ash, Serena, and his little sister Bonnie. With the group reunited Clemont prepares

"Clembot is all set and I'm all ready to go!" Clemont said with enthusiasm.

"Hey Clemont could I take to you for a bit before I go." it was Clemont's father Meyer he was often busy with "personal business" he called it but Clemont didn't hold it against him.

"Coming Dad"

"Son I noticed you were staring a lot at Ash during the gym battle"

"Dad of course I'd stare at a challenger"

"No I mean off the battlefield, and you were constantly praising him while working on a strategy"

Clemont's face became as red as a Cherish Ball at realizing his Dad knew his secret.

"Son I feel I need to talk to you since you're around that age, you…"

"All right Dad you got me, I'm homosexual, I like no LOVE ash" he said quickly with his head down in shame.

"Son it's perfectly fine, I honestly suspected this for a few years"

"Thanks dad could we not bring this up to Bonnie yet? It's embarrassing enough to have her try to find my a wife, I don't want her looking for a husband. I don't want our Bonnie Serena and especially ash to treat me differently."

"Only if you promise to tell her immediately after you find yourself a nice guy be it Ash or somebody else." Meyer said while giving his son a comforting hug.

"You have my word" Clemont said

"Don't let him slip through ash seems like a great guy but you won't ever be more than friends unless you take it"

"I just hope I can find a way to tell him without messing up my friendship with Ash and Serena" Clemont thought to himself.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later.

As the group began traveling again Ash had begun to feel different around Clemont ever since they meet he had these odd feelings he knew well this was live he felt but tried his best to deny it and focus on the journey but Clemont's kindness and intelligence was too much, with this feeling intensified after their battle at Lumiose Gym before coming to a head the night after Ash chose to leave Goodra at the marsh. He was depressed at leaving his friend to the point he wouldn't even train with Pikachu and his Pokemon

"Ash are you feeling alright?" Clemont said in a concerned voice.

"I just miss Goodra, I'm wondering did I make the right decision leaving him there Dedenne hasn't been the same since yesterday and Goodra looked like he wanted to stay with us."

"Confessing will have to wait" Clemont thought

"You did the right thing Ash, the wetlands need to be protected remember like you said we'll definitely meet Goodra again."

Yeah you're right! Thanks Clemont!"

However unexpectedly Clemont pulled Ash into a hug and it became clear to Ash unfortunately it brought back his past experiences with love to the forefront and filled him with fear. He soon began to ponder what to ponder what to do about this dilemma of love.

"And I haven't given up on our other competition either…"

These words of Serena's rival Miette rang through the young performer's ears she knew she had to approach Ash about her crush otherwise she will have essentially given Ash to Miette.

"You can do it Serena! Go out there and make Ash your husband!" Bonnie said with enthusiasm.

"I think we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves Bonnie" Serena said with a blush of embarrassment

"Anyway, can keep your brother and the Pokémon occupied so I can get Ash alone?" Serena asked.

"Of course!"

"Hey Clemont!" Bonnie Yelled

"I'll be right over." Clemont said as he walked over.

"Big Bro I was thinking the Pokémon could use some grooming Serena is busy baking right now so will you help me?" She said with a hint of worry.

"I'd be happy.."

"No Inventions!" Bonnie interrupted

"Fine we'll do it the old fashion way" Clemont said resigned

"Ash could I see your Pokémon to groom them?" Bonnie asked

"Fine by me" Ash said while releasing his Pokémon

Bonnie's plan worked as Ash was sitting by himself lost in thought about something or someone Serena approached him.

"Ash?"

"Gahh! Serena don't sneak up on me!" Ash said startled.

Sorry I didn't mean to you were kinda spaced out there, anyway could I speak to you alone for a bit?"

Ash gulped realizing what Serena wanted to talk about.

"Yeah sure" he said hesitantly

"Ash ever since I first meet you, I felt warm from your kindness. Only after I got the chance to meet you again years later I realized what I felt was love. Ash Ketchum I love you! Would you please be my boyfriend?" Serena said holding her Ribbon to calm down.

Ash thought to himself what the best corse of action was he had suspected for awhile Serena had a crush on him, he wanted to be honest with her so after thinking a bit Ash figured out what he thought was the least disastrous answer.

"Serena those are very kind words… and you will always be a great friend with any guy being lucky to have you, but I'm sorry I can't return your feelings." Ash said looking down in shame

"What, why?" Serena said with with a shattered heart hearing the words she dreaded for months.

"Wait that look on your face there's somebody else isn't there?" Serena said with a hint of understanding and a hint of jealousy.

"Yes" Ash said bluntly and rushed.

"Please tell me who the girl is!" Serena cried with her voice cracking.

GIRL that word made Ash feel ashamed for liking a guy. This made Ash convinced telling the truth would be terrible by the hated lying so he thought of what to say next.

"I'm sorry I can't you wouldn't understand" Ash said in a technical truth.

"If you can't trust me there's clearly no need for me to keep traveling with you" Serena said with venom in her tone

As Serena began to go a pack her things Ash cried out "WAIT I'll tell you!"

Serena then sat down and looked at her childhood friend

"The truth is there is no girl, I love Clemont… I'm gay." Ash said reluctantly while adverting eye contact.

Ash braced himself for a slap or at least Serena yelling at him but instead received a hug from his childhood friend.

"You're not angry" Ash said with confusion

"Why would you think that? Just because you don't return my feelings doesn't give me any rights to trample on your happiness." Serena told with a compassionate tone to her voice.

"Well you remember that spiky haired kid Gary?" Ash asked

"I remember him pulling pranks on me at camp." Serena said disgusted at remembering him putting a Weedle in her backpack.

"Well after you moved away Gary was my only friend in Pallet Town. Before we begun our journey we had a falling out and became bitter rivals up until I defeated him at the Johto Leauge. We then made up with Gary deciding to become a Pokemon researcher. Later on during my travels in Sinnoh I meet up with him again, however things were different I noticed how smart and well looking he was. After consulting my Mom I decided to make my move and well I haven't seen or heard from him since." Ash explained with a solemn tone.

"So that's why you haven't confessed after all this time traveling" Serena said now understanding the situation.

"I care a lot about Clemont and I can't take losing another friend and having my heart broken again" Ash said solemnly

"Well you didn't return my feelings but you still consider me a friend, right?" Serena said with a ting of worry.

"Of course why wouldn't…oh I see your point." Ash said grinning glad Serena was still friends with him after this.

"Go get him!" Serena said

"I will right now!"

Ash returned to camp to find Bonnie brushing Dedenne.

"Hey Bonnie where's your brother?"

"How'd it go with Serena?" Bonnie asked

"It can't work between us. I need you to tell me where Clem-"

"DEDENNE NUZZLE! FULL POWER!" Bonnie shouted angrily!

Ash then received as hock that was ALMOST as painful as Pikachu's.

"YEAHOOWCH!" Ash screamed

Clemont, Pikachu and Serena soon ran over to the yellow light and scream

"Bonnie what on earth are you doing?!" Clemont yelled with a stern look activating his Aipom arm, grabbing Bonnie.

"Payback for Ash breaking Serena's heart!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie I'm fine!" Serena said with annoyance.

"But why would he reject a girl as great as you? You two are perfect for each other!" Bonnie said with tears in her eyes

"Because…" Ash said getting up from the ground while wincing he then walked over to Clemont "I'm in love with your brother, I'm gay." Ash said bracing himself for... well he wasn't sure anymore.

Bonnie was left speechless that somebody wished to keep her brother especially Ash of all people.

Clemont without saying a word proceed to press his lips on Ash's the two boys minds went blank enjoying the concat of each other's lips with the electrifying feeling of love surrounding them. Neither had ever recived a kiss on the lips before so they could've been messing it up big time for all they knew but they didn't care. After about 30 seconds the two broke apart with stars in their eyes at that wonderful experience.

"While the correct term is homosexual I can say that I love you too." Clemont said with a gigantic grin.

Pikachu and Dedenne both gave looks of approval while Serena gave a sad smile to the new couple.

"Ash your a keeper!" Bonnie squealed "You better make my brother happy or I won't hesitate to sic Dedenne again!"

Ash chuckled at this "I'll keep that in mind."

"Serena want me to help you find someone now that I've found someone for my brother?" Bonnie asked

"Maybe in the future but for now I'm happy traveling with my friends " Serena said with lots of enthusiasm.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I didn't trust you to tell you earlier with how much you talked about wanting a sister I thought you wouldn't want a homosexual brother." Clemont explained while kneeling down at her.

"It's alright I just wanted you to be happy, after all I already have a sister" she said looking up at Serena

"Yeah like we said at Lumiose City we're a family!" Ash said pulling in everybody in a group hug.

"But I love you most of all." Ash whispered in Clemont's ear with Clemont having the stupidest grin on his face at this statement.

 **Again I mean no offense to Amour or Palletshipping, but this is how I felt the plot should go. I came up with this story when I noticed there were few Diodeshipping stories where the girls reacted to the relationship. Anyway enough rambling please review so I can improve my skills as a writer.**


End file.
